marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vibranium
| HistoryText = Vibranium is a rare, naturally occurring meteoric ore, theorized to have an extraterrestrial origin; later proven true. It has been found in two distinct varieties and was most abundant in Wakanda. Vibranium is not as hard or dense as Adamantium, but it is still very durable. Being more malleable it is also easier to make objects out of, such as the mesh costume the Black Panther wears. Vibranium absorbs more impact than Adamantium and sometimes can release it. Wakandan Vibranium Wakandan Vibranium is found almost exclusively in the tiny African nation of Wakanda. Wakandan Vibranium absorbs vibratory or kinetic energy in its vicinity within itself. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Vibranium itself does not noticeably increase when the Vibranium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Vibranium. As a result, a chunk of Vibranium which had absorbed a considerable amount of vibratory energy would be exceedingly hard to demolish. If enough force were applied to this chunk to smash it, the Vibranium would explode, releasing much of the absorbed energy. There are limits to the capacity of Vibranium to absorb vibratory energy, although the exact extent of these limits has not been determined. For example, in recent years the oil conglomerate Roxxon discovered that a certain small island is the South Atlantic has a foundation composed of Wakandan Vibranium. Roxxon found it necessary to destroy the island and blew it up with bombs. Unable to absorb the force of the explosion, the Vibranium was destroyed, but it did succeed in entirely absorbing the sound made by the explosion, which prevented damage to the surrounding area. It is only in recent years that the outside world has learned of the existence of Wakandan Vibranium, although its existence has been rumored for decades. In the early 1940's a small amount of Wakandan Vibranium came into the possession of the young, brilliant scientist Dr. Myron MacLain. Dr. MacLain began to develop super-strong metals for the US Government at the beginning of World War II. While experimenting on iron alloys for use as tank armor, he accidentally created the ultra-resilient Vibranium-iron alloy shield used by Captain America. Although he was never able to duplicate the alloy, after several decades of continued experiments, MacLain finally produced the formula for True Adamantium for the US Government. Sometime later the renegade scientist Ulysses Klaw, who believed the rumors of Vibranium to be true, found the great "sacred mound" of Vibranium in Wakanda. The king of Wakanda had guarded the mound for generations as a sacred trust. Klaw failed in his attempt to steal Vibranium from the mound but killed the king T'Chaka. T'Chaka's son, T'Challa, became the new king of the Wakandans and adopted the sacred guise of the Black Panther. T'Challa strove to end Wakanda's isolation from the rest of the world. He made the existence of Vibranium known to the greater world and sold small quantities of it to foreigners when he believed would not turn it to harmful ends. T'Challa used the profits to enrich and modernize his nation. Vibranium can amplify mystical energies. It is unstable when used this way and it taps into an energy flow on the quantum level that is virtually infinite. If someone was able to master the secret of using magically charged vibranium they would become immensely powerful. Anti-Metal Antarctic Vibranium has thus far been found in nature only in the isolated region of Antarctica known as the Savage Land. It is also known as Anti-Metal due to its opposite effects to Wakandan Vibranium. Antarctic Vibranium, through a means that is not understood, emanates vibrations which cause the atomic and molecular bonds in nearby metals of other kinds to weaken, which results in the liquefaction of nearby solid metals. A fraction of the sacred mound of Wakandan Vibranium was converted to Antarctic Vibranium by particle bombardment, although it is not known what the Wakandans did with the artificially created Antarctic Vibranium. Reverbium Reverbium is an artificial variant to Vibranium that was created by Sajani Jaffrey after most of the world's Vibranium was rendered inert. This variant is imperfect, so rather than absorbing vibrations, it does the opposite, and blows everything away, making it a powerful weapon even in small amounts. All of the existing reverbium has been seemingly destroyed to avoid its use as a dangerous weapon, after the Hobgoblin stole some of it for the Kingpin. It was revealed later that Sajani had kept some bits of said faux material for further study at Horizon Labs until its abrupt destruction & dissolution. Known Uses * Captain America's Shield is made of a Vibranium-iron alloy created by Dr. Myron MacLain. * The Panther Habit is micro weave mesh Wakandan Vibranium, while the claws in his gloves are Anti-Metal. * Warpath wields a pair of Vibranium daggers given to him by Storm. * Avengers Tower is reinforced with Vibranium-laced concrete. * Gentle has Vibranium tattoos all over his body keeping his powers to increase his strength and muscle mass in check. His powers also cause seizures and are slowly killing him. The Vibranium tattoos keep him alive for a time, but must occasionally be reapplied. * Maverick uses a Vibranium weave suit that muffles the sound of his movements and a rifle with Anti-metal bullets. * Echo's staff contains a Vibranium sliver. * Tony Stark's Arc Reactor uses Vibranium as an alternative to Palladium for his chest piece. * The walls of the interrogation room on "The Bus" (used by S.H.I.E.L.D.) are made of a silicon carbide-Vibranium alloy meant to contain prisoners as strong as an Asgardian. * Misty Knight's bionic arm is made of the Antarctic variety of vibranium, allowing her to break, morph, and melt most metals including Adamantium. * Exterminatrix's boots are made of Vibranium. She uses them to easily scale walls. * Panther's Teeth are used by Wakandan warriors in combat. * Some of The Constrictor's coils were made of Vibranium, while others were made of a flexible Adamantium alloy. * The Toolbox that Nick Fury gives Phil Coulson to help rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. is made of Vibranium. | Notes = * On Earth-3488, Vibranium is a metal used by the alien race called the Chitauri. A portion of it was recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D after an attempted nuclear attack on Washington, D.C.. From what their researchers could determine, it absorbed energy like a sponge and could take multiple hits. The only means to pierce the metal were weapons composed of Vibranium. S.H.I.E.L.D. had enough Vibranium to create the shield later used by Captain America. S.H.I.E.L.D. constructed a satellite that could detect Vibranium, but it was destroyed by the Chitauri soon after deployment. * On Earth-60808, large amounts of Vibranium were found in Wakanda. Dr. Bruce Banner discovered that during a previous Chitauri attack, the Hulk had been able to smash through the Vibranium plated Chitauri ships without any effort. Because of this, he discovered that Vibranium turns brittle when exposed to gamma radiation. * Vibranium had long been hypothesized to be alien in origin by many a scientist who had ample chance to study it. Captain Marvel inadvertently proved said theory to be true during a scuffle between survivors of the Infinity event and the Spartax empire who relocated them, where the latter had been poisoning the planet and its nomadic inhabitants through the improper mining of said metal to rebuild their fleets. | Trivia = * The Inhumans have their own word for Vibranium. | Links = * Vibranium at Wikipedia }} Category:Fictional Metals Category:Materials Category:Copy Edit Category:Vibranium Category:Black Panther Equipment Category:Power Bestowal